


the best "lay" plans of mau5 and boy

by TheHiddenPassenger



Category: Deadmau5 (Musician), EDM, Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Kids, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenPassenger/pseuds/TheHiddenPassenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of high school students find themselves in a situation that is, perhaps, very familiar to many young people their age. Hormones rage and desire overcomes the young Sonny and Joel as they give in and experience each other for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best "lay" plans of mau5 and boy

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this isn't a realistic depiction of someone's first time having sex... That's why it's "fanfiction," right? Anyway, this was done as a prompt: "underage Joel and Sonny sneak around behind Nancy's back." I received this back when I was doing a shitload of Skrillmau5 art on tumblr.

The sun had been down for an hour at least--but the texts kept flying. Back and forth, back and forth as a young, eager Joel Zimmerman corresponded with his even younger and possibly more eager friend..."Skrill" in his phone.

It was a silly nickname he'd made up so his mother would never suspect to whom he was sending all these texts. Given the explicit nature of most of them, it would be bad enough if she FOUND the texts. Good heavens, some of them were downright raunchy. But this last one..

[sms] U shuld cum over

He chuckled at his spelling "error" and hit send. It took mere minutes for a reply to come whizzing back through the airways.

[sms] im outside ur window

He sat bolt upright and flung gangly legs over the side of the bed. Scrambling as quietly as he could across the room, Joel stuck his face right up to that window and peered outward. With the lights on, it was difficult to ascertain if anything was outside his window, much less Sonny Moore.

He scuttled back to his doorway, shut the light off and returned to the window. Sure enough, a few feet away, ducked behind some of Mrs. Zimmerman's azalea bushes was a short, stocky, dark-haired youth, grinning like a moron and waving as stealthily as possible.

Joel wrenched his window open and popped the screen out. "Get in here, you loser," he hissed. "Hurry—mom's still up!"

Sonny freed himself from the bush and toddled quickly to the open window. With a hand and a leg up, he tumbled into the room on top of Joel. Shoving inky black hair, still bearing traces of red from a dye job gone emo behind one ear the pierced young man grinned down at his friend.

"That was fast," Joel commented. The sound of footsteps in the hallway silenced them both. "Ah—shit."

But Sonny already knew what to do. He scrambled across the room and flattened himself, squirming under Joel's bed. For his part, Joel was up and had one leg over the window sill when his mother opened the door.

"Joel, what on _earth_ are you doing—" She took quick stock of the situation and clicked her tongue. "Oh no, not on a school night; you get your ass back in here, young man. Put that screen back and get into bed. I won't have you skipping another day..."

Nancy Zimmerman was, quite frankly, sick of all the harassing calls from the school. Raising Joel on her own was hard enough without a truancy officer knocking at her door once a month.

Joel withdrew the leg, shoulders slumping. "Sorry mom—eh...yes mom." And he began the delicate task of returning the screen to its place. Not until it was back and his window was closed was Mrs. Zimmerman satisfied all would be well.

She receded from the doorway with a warning glance at her son. He was a handful—brilliant and sharp but...sad, somehow, and a bit withdrawn. Poor dear. She didn't know how to help him, though he seemed to have become marginally happier upon befriending the new student, Sonny Moore.

Shaking her head and walking down the hall, back toward the living room, Nancy sighed heavily, always hoping for the best for her son.

"Coast is clear." Joel tugged up the sheet over his bed to peer down at Sonny. The smaller boy wiggled himself out from under it and spat out a few dust bunnies.

"Dang bro...maybe dust once in a while?" He suggested, brushing the stuff out of his hair.

"Nah, man," Joel waved it off. "Anyway so, like...glad you came."

"Heh...yeah, me too," the momentary silence between them was almost thick; one could very well have cut it with a knife, or any sort of sharp implement.

"So uh..." Joel stammered a little. He was unsure how to start this sort of thing. On paper—or rather, via text—it was easy. You just said a few words and imagined that talented mouth on your cock...though it was really just a lotion-slicked hand.

But this was the real thing. He'd even gotten a hold of some condoms from one of his mom's dresser drawers. The idea of his mother owning such a thing was horrifying to Joel so he repressed the though with a better one...that of using it with Sonny.

"Yeah?" For his part, the short, emo boy with thick-rimmed glasses and a fetish for baggy shirts didn't seem at all uncomfortable. He really just kind of seemed clueless, like he didn't know what Joel wanted with that text.

"Should we just...kinda..." Joel moved closer, hesitantly reaching out to touch Sonny's hair. The pierced one grinned and shrugged.

"Yeah I guess—like in the uh...y'know the movies?" It was a beautiful, innocent suggestion. Joel's mind was immersed in pornography and he was almost sure that was not the sort of cinematic masterpiece to which his companion referred.

To each his own...

Leaning forward, he puckered his lips, catching the edge of Sonny's mouth. The other boy didn't pull away, instead wrapping his arms around Joel's waist and returning the gesture. It was sloppy and a little strange with Sonny's snakebites and Joel’s labaret flavoring it.

Next, Joel had to try and get Sonny's shirt off. That would be easy enough, since it was exceedingly large, probably able to fit three of the little fellow. He reached toward the edge of it and tugged, their mouth still clashing. Immediately, Sonny pulled back, putting his arms up.

"Skin the kitty," he said. Joel shot him a look of horror. "What? It's something mom used to say—"

"Yeah okay maybe when you were like, six that was cute," responded Joel with disdain. "Actually fuck that, yo—it's just creepy."

Sonny shrugged, unperturbed and now—with a swift motion from Joel—shirtless. "Your turn," he said.

Tugging the edge of Joel's shirt upward was one thing, getting it off was another. Sonny did his best to assist but in the end, it was the taller of the two who had to disrobe himself. They were left giggling quietly, always aware that Mrs. Zimmerman was just down the hall.

"Okay uh...pants next?" Joel was calling the shots, one after another and Sonny was following. They removed their own pants, however, figuring it would be too long and too loud a process to try and help the other person. And with how tight Sonny's were, it was unlikely Joel would have been able to peel them off without injuring the poor kid.

Now in skivvies and socks, they faced one another, each covering his own body and blushing madly. Was this actually happening? Joel took one deep breath, two, three and then walked toward Sonny, refusing to be afraid.

He pushed the other boy against his dresser and dropped to his knees. "I'm gunna suck you off, okay? Just like that text..."

Sonny nodded, flushed and chewing one lip. His heart was pounding. Had Joel done this before? One look at the way he removed the rest of the fabric separating them told Sonny that no, he hadn't—but that he'd probably seen a lot of porn.

The thought of Joel sitting alone in his room, hand around his cock, rubbing one out while presumably some girl whined and moaned on the screen in front of him made Sonny quiver. He’d never actually seen a pornographic film himself, only clips. But he suspected this might have been what one looked like.

Watching his plump little penis pop out of its cloth sheathing made Sonny’s heart skip a beat, especially with Joel’s lips so close. The latter looked up at him through slate-gray eyes and then leaned his head forward, closing his mouth around the tip. Sonny gasped, clapping a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound.

Joel had seen many a porno; he was young and his hormones were raging so it didn’t take much to set him off. But right now, due in part to that sound, he was harder than he’d ever been and very much eager to please. It was mercifully easy to take Sonny’s cock into his mouth all the way, bobbing up and down on it like he’d seen the girls do in those raunchy films. He did his best to imitate the way a lotion-slicked hand might have felt.

Apparently, it was working because Sonny was gasping, toes curling. All of a sudden, Joel had another thought as he listened to the music above him. He reached upward and played with the little guy’s unhandled sack. He knew how he liked to handle himself and attempted to replicate the movement.

It was all Sonny could do to stifle a loud whine. And they hadn’t even gotten to sex yet. Were they going to go all the way the first time? Joel saw no reason to turn back. He pulled off with a trail of spittle hanging between his lips and Sonny’s dick, still erect and begging for more.

“Why’d you stop?” Sonny whimpered quietly.

“Hold on…” Joel murmured, reaching past Sonny and pulling open one of the upper drawers of the vanity against which Sonny was leaning. Seeing himself in the mirror, Joel couldn’t help grinning as his face was framed next to a cute, round buttocks, pressed into lacquered wood. As his hand searched, the other found his own cock and began to toy with it.

And then he located it…that piece of contraband he’d been able to acquire through subterfuge and bargaining. It wasn’t fancy lube but it would do. Managing to pry himself away from playing with his cock, he reached up and loosed the cap, squirting some of the lukewarm stuff out into one hand.

“What’re you…?” The whisper was another innocent question from the flushed young Sonny. He bit his lip watching Joel slick up two fingers and chewed it even harder when Joel returned his mouth to its former business of sucking the other boy off. Then those fingers entered him, both at once, and without much warning.

He squeaked and bit his tongue. Joel would have murmured an apology but for his mouthful of genitalia. Instead, he timed his bobbing with the movement of his fingers inside Sonny. He didn’t know exactly how slick or stretched the anus had to be before penetration but he didn’t want to hurt his little goblin so he continued.

Sonny felt a deep, warm, tenseness building up in his lower belly and it told him that he was going to cum, and soon. He whined a little, attempting a sentence starting with, “Joel I’m…” and ending with “Ahngg….” Or something to that effect.

Joel pulled his mouth off and reached up to finish the slicked organ with his hand. It wasn’t a long process, a few firm strokes and Sonny came, biting back a squeal, toes curling, all over Joel’s neck and chest. It was dirty and crazy and his mom was JUST down the hall but damn that was hot.

He removed his fingers from Sonny’s asshole and applied more lube to them, just in case. A liberal layer of the stuff on his cock did the trick and would have to be enough to ensure a smooth transition. Standing, he reached around and grabbed Sonny’s ass. The boy’s legs were shaking as Joel helped him hoist himself upward, butt leaning even more heavily on the vanity than before.

“I’m gunna fuck you now, okay?” He whispered into Sonny’s gauged ear. The smaller one nodded and threw his arms around Joel’s neck.

“Please,” Sonny hissed. And that was all the permission Joel needed. Leaning Sonny back against the mirror, he reached down and positioned himself at the little emo kid’s virginal entrance. With all the gentleness and restraint he had in his whole body, Joel pushed inside him.

The sound that threatened to come from Sonny’s mouth was almost musical. Instead of calling out and alerting Nancy to their shenanigans however, he opted to slap a hand over his mouth for the second time that night. Meanwhile, Joel was settling himself, pushing inward and peripherally wondering if he’d forgotten something.

He was all the way in, buried to his balls. Leaning his head down, he inquired: “Are you okay?”

Sonny nodded, “All in…don’t stop.”

Smiling at that, flushed and hot, Joel began to recede and then to push back in. Back and forth, in and out, just like those guys in the pornos. He remembered to rotate his hips just a bit to create a rolling motion. With Sonny on the vanity like this, back against the mirror, it was an easy thing to do and only took a little leg strength—which Joel of course had from years of running…away from lunch money thieves, mostly.

He wondered if Sonny would mind a kiss after he’d just sucked him off. As if in answer to his unasked question, the small boy grabbed either side of Joel’s face and pressed their mouths together. It seemed a better way to stifle moans and cries. Their tongues battled and Joel got a little distracted, slowing his thrusting.

Sonny whined and pulled his mouth away, “Don’t slow down, man…” His voice was breathy, needy. “C’mon…”

The goading made Joel focus once more. He pushed in, maybe a little too hard but Sonny had asked for it, right? Tears had begun to form at the edges of the short one’s eyes but he kept his cool…as much as that was possible. Glasses askew, mouth latched to Joel’s, panting between kisses and hanging on for dear life, Sonny helped Joel achieve the most powerful, hardest orgasm he’d ever experienced.

Joel shuddered hard, thrusting once more as deep as he could. The spasms of Sonny’s insides milked the rest of him clean as the little guy came again, squirting between them and whining. Joel had hit something deep inside him that pushed him over the edge without physical contact with his penis, something he did not yet understand—but he wasn’t complaining.

Slowly, Joel pulled out and sank to his knees. Sonny slid off the vanity and found that his own legs refused to support him as well and so he collapsed into Joel’s lap. Panting together, holding each other, the two decided next time they’d wait ‘til Joel’s mom wasn’t home.

“Hard to keep quiet…” Joel observed, burying his face in Sonny’s hair.

And suddenly the thought dawned on him…they’d forgotten a condom. All that prep and sneaking and he’d forgotten to put on a condom! He could have kicked himself.

“Somethin’ wrong?” Sonny murmured, voice sleepy.

“Uh-uh,” Joel shook his head.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...and I DO still take requests, I just haven't had time to write or draw much, recently. Hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
